


Fireflies

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sweet, romantic, wheaty playing guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: The Dep comes back from a long day in the Whitetails, and Wheaty has a surprise.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> WHEATY X FEMALE DEP requested by @deputyhope on tumblr! sorry this took me so long to write out, i had a lot going on with school and stuff but...voila! hope you enjoy!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr a farcryfuckmeup !

She couldn’t help it. Some days it felt like the walls were closing in on her. Usually, she could go out and get some fresh air, try to calm herself and reassure herself that yes, she could do this, and yes it was okay to take care of herself every now and then. But in order to go out on her own, she’d need to take her weapons. Most of them were covered in blood and dirt, the thought of touching them made her stomach churn.

The Deputy was snapped out of it as she heard a knock on her doorway. To compensate for the hard work she was doing for the citizens of Hope County, Eli had offered the Deputy his room as it was more secluded.

Dep turned away from the sink and ran her wet hands through her hair, water dripping down her face and onto her shirt.

“Hm? Yeah?” Her voice was muffled as she wiped her arm across her mouth to dry and blot some of the water away. Shoulders tensed, she was ready to hear whatever request the next person was going to dump on her.

Then she recognized the long black braids and the backward ball cap. The breath she’d been holding in whooshed out of her chest as a small smile graced her face.

“You doin’ alright in here, Dep?” Wheaty’s voice echoed against the metal framework as the ghost of his touch landed on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” She says at first. She looked up at him as she nodded, but her nods slowly turn into shaking. “N-no, I’m not. It’s just...” She gestures to the pile of weapons on the floor in front of her bed. “It’s been a long day.”

Wheaty gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, knowing he didn’t have to say anything for Dep to understand what he meant. He stood in front of her for a moment with a faraway look in his eyes, but then a playful smile covered his features. 

He reached up and took off his cap, pulling the bill down over her face as he started to walk backward and away from her. 

“Get changed,” He told her, but then a blush quickly filled his cheeks. “I uh-I mean if you want. C’mon, I got something I want to show you.” 

Dep didn't want to do anything but curl up in her bunk and cry, or sleep. Maybe both. But the way Wheaty looked at her...she just couldn't help it.

Wheaty left to give the Deputy some privacy as she changed into a crop top, denim vest, and a clean pair of jeans. She laced up a pair of old work boots before checking her reflection one last time. No traces of blood. She looked like she had barely even left the bunker save for some dirt smudges on her cheek.

By the time she was done cleaning herself up, Dep couldn’t find Wheaty anywhere. She’d asked a few people who told her to ask other people, until someone directed her to Tammy, who told her to ask Eli.

“Please tell me you know where Wheaty is. I’ve been looking for him for, like, ten minutes and nobody’s seen him. Tammy told me to ask you, thinking you’d have an idea.” The Deputy sighed as she walked into what she called Eli’s office. It was really just a table surrounded by surveillance monitors where he did most of the mission planning.

“He’s out by the back exit, the one with the ladder. At least that’s where I saw him go.” Eli chuckled and scratched his beard with his eyebrows raised in amusement. Dep slapped her hand on the table and mumbled her thanks before whisking away towards the bunker exit. 

As much as she loved Wheaty, the Deputy was exhausted. It had been a long day of shooting, hacking, whacking, and punching Peggies. She just wanted to spend some quality time with Wheaty, not go on some wild adventure.

“Alright cowboy, what do you have planned? ‘Cause I’ll need to go back and get my guns if we’re going further than a twenty-foot radius of-” She rambled as she clambered up the ladder, the hatch already swung wide open from her boyfriend no doubt. He had a habit of leaving doors open around the bunker. The deputy’s speech was cut short as her head poked above ground, and she was met by a million fireflies, or that's what it had looked like at first.

Dep slowly climbed up and planted her feet on the ground as she took in everything around her, the reflection of the lights causing her eyes to glitter. Underneath the canopy of a tree was Wheaty, cross-legged on the ground with a guitar in his lap on top of a plaid blanket. He’d changed out of his normal attire and had a nice polo shirt on and dark jeans. His hair, instead of the normal two, was pulled back into one long braid with a white ribbon woven in.

“What the hell is this?”

A chuckle came from the man she was slowly approaching, her eyes still looking around at the trees strung up with tiny LED lights. Where he could’ve possibly gotten those, she had no idea, but here they were. Here he was.

“Always a way with words, Dep.” He motioned for her to come closer, and she obeyed. She knelt down on the blanket before sitting down next to Wheaty, her gaze latched onto him now.

“When the...This wasn’t here when I came back from the Ranger Station.” She shifted her body until her legs were stretched out in front of her and she was leaning back on her elbows. 

A few chords were strummed into the trees, peacefully clashing with the chirping of the crickets and throaty sounds of toads.

“I know it wasn’t. I heard about things as you moved throughout the mountains and figured you’d need a pick me up of sorts. Once you got back I started setting this up.” A slight blush covered Wheaty’s cheeks as he smiled warmly at his Deputy. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. “I know you usually like your space at first, but I also know you like distractions.”

“Jesus kid, it’s one hell of a distraction.” Dep rolled her eyes affectionately and scooted closer to Wheaty, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” A few more chords were strummed. She recognized the tune but wasn’t hearing enough of it to place her finger on it. Dep shook her head and scooted a little closer to Wheaty, but gave him enough space so that he could still play his guitar.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, Wheaty picking at the strings of his guitar sparingly before picking it up into a full set. Dep looked over at Wheaty with blurry eyes as she recognized the song, and she couldn’t help but laugh tearfully at the gesture. 

“I just want to stay with you in this moment, forever and ever. I don’t want to close my eyes, I don’t want to fall asleep cause I miss you babe, and I don’t want to miss a thing.” 

Wheaty’s voice was soft, complimenting the ambient atmosphere they soaked in together. He wasn’t a bad singer, either. Certainly not The Plathers or Aerosmith, but it was pleasant.

“I don’t know how to repay you for this.” Dep whispered softly as she curled back up to him, minding his guitar.

“You already are just by being with me.”


End file.
